Rivalry
by AnimePirate
Summary: It's better if you read the book first: A new pack member causes trouble for Vivian and Gabriel both. Old story!
1. Oh, Sweet Moon

A/N: I love Blood and Chocolate and wanted to write something! So, here! Enjoy!

Vivian ran her fingers her scars on her arm. _Stupid new female,_ she hissed. Ever since last year, when Aiden shot her, and after that event, a new female had joined the _loupgarou. _Her name was Sabine, and boy, can she pack a punch. Her and Vivian never got along. Sabine had a crazy look in her golden eyes, and her hair was a deep blood red. She drove Vivian insane. Vivian jumped as she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she said. The door opened, revealing Esme. "Sabine is downstairs," she said. Vivian glared at her mother. Her mother rolled her eyes. "She wants to apologize," Vivian flinched at the words. _Apologize? Yeah, right,_ she thought.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that we totally got off to a wrong start," Sabine started. Vivian raised her eyebrows. _Wow,_ she thought. "You serious? You want to be friends?" Vivian asked. Sabine crossed her arms, "Yeah, sure, why not?" Vivian held out a piece of paper. Sabine took it, and read it thoughtfully. "An invitation?"

"To my birthday,"

Sabine looked back at the paper. Vivian sighed. "So, are you going to bail or come?" Sabine nodded. "I'll come,"

As Vivian went back upstairs, her mother grinned. "What?" Vivian asked seeming ticked. "Now you two won't fight as much!" Esme exclaimed. "Just like you and Astrid used to?" Vivian snapped back. Esme closed her bedroom door, pretending to not be angry. Vivian looked out her bedroom window at the old sleepy hollow tree. Claw marks were all over. She had left them there from her previous successful hunts. "Oh, the smell of the hunt. Oh Sweet Moon, thank you,"

Short, yes I know, but work with me here! PLEASE R&R!!!


	2. Not Him!

_So, here is the next chapter….not much to say right now….lolz._

Vivian stretched her legs to the ceiling, reaching high as she could. _I can touch the Moon,_ she thought.

KNOCK

KNOCK

Vivian jumped as something knocked on her window. She went over and opened it. A figure was standing there just staring at her. She didn't believe it was him! _No! You have to be dead!_ She thought. She immediately slammed the window shut and ran to the bed. She threw herself on and off so she could get a terrible headache. She wanted to see if she were daydreaming, for if she was, it would explain why she sees him. "No! No! No!" she yelled. _Oh, Sweet Moon! Please make me crazy! Please…_

"Were you having like a spas attack?" Esme asked her daughter. Vivian looked up from her coffee cup. She didn't answer. Esme placed her hands on her hips. "Are you OK?" She questioned impatiently. "Yes!" Vivian slammed the cup down and ran outside. Esme didn't come after her. "Good," Vivian whispered. "Hey! You!" Vivian spun around and found Sabine running towards her. Sabine kneeled down, out of breath. "Some dude wanted me to hand this to you. He said it was important," Sabine informed. Before Vivian took it, she hesitated. "Who was it from?" Vivian asked. Sabine shrugged, her blonde hair flying over her shoulders. "I dunno. He said you two were close, though," Vivian thought for a moment. _Maybe it's not him,_ Vivian thought. She took the envelope, and ripped it open. She read it slowly. "Aiden?" Vivian asked. _Why on the Sweet Moon would he want to see me,_ she pondered. Sabine smirked. "Aiden? That bohemian cutie?" Vivian rolled her eyes and sighed. "The bohemian dude, yes," Sabine giggled. But Vivian was still puzzled. "Why would he want me? This is so strange," _The Summer heat is getting to my brain,_ she thought. Sabine only smiled wider. "He said to meet him at West Side Rock," West Side Rock was an old hang-out for the high school students. It was near an old mansion, which made it spooky and romantic. _Just what I need, _Vivian thought. She looked back at Sabine. "You going?" Sabine asked. Vivian shrugged. "I guess," Sabine left with that answer. Vivian looked back at the paper. _At least it wasn't _him

_Short, I know. But bear with me…but thanks for reading!_


	3. Fey and Phantoms

Vivian didn't want to go to sleep. She didn't want to see him. She finally heard the knock on her window. She held her breath and slowly opened the window. "Axel," she breathed. Axel leaned toward her. "Yeah, babe, it's me," Vivian glared. "What the heck do you want! You should be dead! Go away!" Vivian shouted. Axel only laughed. He reached for her face, but she slapped his hand away. "What are you?! A ghost _loupgarou_? God, leave me alone!" Vivian ran to her bed. She felt the silence hit her back, and she spun around. She jumped. Axel was standing right behind her. "I died for you, you know?" Axel whispered. Vivian shook her head. "No, you died because you were stupid!" Axel's expression went stoic. "You got it all wrong. You're just upset because now," Axel spread his arms out to show her his appearance. "Now, I'm more than a normal Werewolf," he continued. "I'm a Phantom Werewolf," Vivian didn't want to hear his words. "I can haunt you," Axel threatened. "And I think I will, as a matter of fact," Axel rushed- or more like zoomed, since his walk was literally a blur, and was super fast- to Vivian, and her hair blew from the wind and impact. She ran to the door, and out to the hallway. Axel followed. "Get," Vivian yelled. "Away!" She ran out to the night sky and down the block. Axel started to run normally since he was outside. So he didn't look like a stranger. But others didn't see him. They didn't see him, but Vivian screaming. Vivian can see him. _Is he a fey that's chasing me?_ Vivian pondered. She didn't want to know. Feys can be cruel. Very cruel.

"She's too strong right now," a new voice said next to Axel. Axel turned. "Wow, Luke, you are out and about." Axel smirked. Luke was tall, and he wore a pair of faded pants with a striped orange and black shirt. He was a fey, but a special fey. He was sent for a special job: To look human, blend in, and report how the other Mythical creatures were. But, he can be good or evil. He makes the decision. "I can help you, Axel," Luke offered. "You have no idea what I can do," Luke crossed his arms. Axel looked at him confusingly. "I can fill her dreams to the brim with fright. I make my choices, remember?" Luke reminded. Axel laughed. "Yeah, could you do that?" Luke smiled. "Watch me,"

Vivian climbed the tree to Sabine's window. "Sabine! Please! Open up!" Sabine thrust the window open and beckoned Vivian inside. "I tried to warn you, but he came and told me not to," Sabine shook. Vivian cocked her head. "Who told you not to?" Sabine breathed. "Aiden. He called me and told me not to tell you that Axel was on his way," Vivian crossed her arms. "How do you know Axel? And Aiden?" Sabine shied. "I have a fey."

Sabine explained to Vivian about her being born with a Guardian Fey, and how they tell her who to watch out for. Vivian had to get to Sabine's fey. She just had to. Or did Sabine know something Vivian had to know?


End file.
